


Geektoria

by fragileKnight1



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: A dash of naughty, F/F, Fluff, and a teaspoon of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1
Summary: Victoria is attending a comic convention in Seattle when Brooke recognizes her. She decides that the Con is neutral ground and that spending a day or two with Brooke won't do any harm, only when you really get to be yourself around someone sparks are bound to fly.
Relationships: Victoria Chase/Brooke Scott
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	Geektoria

Victoria was waiting in line to get a Xena comic signed by Lucy Lawless when a soft, and very familiar voice said her name. At first she tried to ignore it but then it happened again and she turned to see green Brooke dressed as Poison Ivy, if Poison Ivy had gone for a hipster scientist look.

"Are you going to say something, Victoria?" Brooke laughed, "Or play mute?"

"I..." Victoria swallowed nervously, "You can't tell anyone about this."

"Damn, I wanted to take a picture of that awesome Sailor Uranus cosplay you are wearing." Brooke smiled, "But I guess this can be our geeky secret."

Victoria fought the urge to threaten Brooke and took a step forward when the line moved, "I like your take on Poison Ivy. It is more realistic than the hypersexualized garbage you normally see."

"She is an eco-femme fatale." Brooke laughed again, "You know she would prefer boots and overalls when she is tending to her garden."

"After we get the autographs do you..." Victoria rubbed the back of her neck, "...want to walk around with me?"

"Victoria offering to be friendly? I am shocked."

"Comic Con is neutral ground. Like Mount Olympus in Assassin's Creed Odyssey."

"You just want to go full geek and know that with me there would be no judgements."

"Well it would be nice not having to control myself." Victoria stepped forward again, "So do you want to enact the treaty of the con?"

Brooke nodded and held out her hand, "What happens at con stays at con."

Victoria shook Brooke's hand, "That is the law."

After getting the autographs they went booth hopping which provided Victoria a couple chances to flaunt her wealth and treat Brooke to some awesome loot. Victoria got to prove her geekhood by quoting obscure sci-fi and anime which to her delight Brooke actually understood and at the end of the day they ended up at a diner with a bunch of other cosplayers.

Victoria started to talk about the agenda for the second day of con but before she could get too far into it Brooke interrupted her and said, "I have to go back to Arcadia Bay. My friends and I only had enough money to do this today and we barely had enough for that.

"Do you want to go back with them?" Victoria smiled, "I got a hotel room and you could stay there tonight and then when we are done tomorrow I can drive you back."

"Well I am having a lot of fun." Brooke smiled and quickly texted her friends that she wasn't going back to Arcadia Bay. "Now I just have to wait for their reply."

Victoria nodded and looked at the Time Vortex Shake as the waitress sat it down. It was frothy blue mess with gold colored candies in it. She shook her head and let Brook take a sip before trying it herself, "Is it a slushy, a smoothie, or a milkshake?"

"Somehow I think it is all three." Brooke looked down at her phone when it made the Star Trek teleporter sound, "And my friends are cool with me staying."

"Awesome." Victoria nodded, "Once we get our sandwiches we will go back to the hotel."

"Quick question." Brooke smiled, "Can I use your shower to wash off this paint? It is starting to make my skin itch."

"Of course." Victoria took another drink from the Time Vortex, "I am not a monster."

\------

Victoria felt uneasy as she listened to the shower going in the bathroom, but wasn't sure why. It was like her stomach was about to burst and she did everything she could think of to distract herself. She changed out of her Sailor Uranus costume into silk pajamas and searched the hundreds of channels provided by the hotel for the Anime Network which was playing a Full Metal Alchemist marathon. She was about to set up the couch for herself when Brooke came out of the bathroom wearing a fluffy pink robe and her heart skipped so many beats she was afraid she was going fall over dead.

Brooke smiled and said, "So there is only one bed."

"I am going to sleep on the couch."

Brooke laughed and said, "Trust me I have read enough fanfic to know how this is going to end."

Victoria's eyes were locked onto Brooke as she moved over to the bed and she finally said, "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on." Brooke laughed as she stretched on top of the blankets, "You don't have to play sweet and innocent. I figured out what you had planned the moment you mentioned that you had a hotel room and I am telling you now that I like it."

"I..." Victoria was starting to get flustered at the fact that for once she wasn't the one in charge and moved over to the bed before saying, "I didn't plan anything. I mean I think I like you, but I..."

"So you don't want to have sex?" Brooke sat back up and pulled her feet up so that Victoria could sit down on the edge of the bed, "Well now I feel kind of weird. I mean I was so certain of what you meant and then I saw that there was only one bed..."

"Well I am not saying no." Victoria blushed, "I don't know what I am trying to say. I mean today was amazing. I have never had so much fun and I get why you would think that I meant...sex, but..."

"Wow you are really adorable." Brooke took Victoria's hand, "So this is the real you? An adorkable mess that can't handle it when a girl asks her to bed?"

"This is weird." Victoria shook her head, "But I like it and like we said before..."

"What happens at Con stays at Con."

"Yeah." Victoria gathered the strength to look at Brooke again, "I guess that is what I mean."

Brooke reached over and kissed Victoria softly, "So how about we start over."

Victoria laughed and nodded as she said, "Oh no there is only one bed. What should we do?"

"I guess one of us could sleep on the couch."

Victoria slid closer to Brooke as they kissed again, "I don't know it looks uncomfortable."

Brooke rolled them over so that she could straddle Victoria, "Well there is one thing we can do."

Victoria swallowed and felt herself start blushing again when Brooke pushed down the shoulders of the bathrobe, "What is that?"

Brooke kissed Victoria again and whispered into her ear, "We can share the bed."

\------

The drive back to Arcadia turned out to be more awkward than Victoria anticipated, but not because she had slept with Brooke, but because she had figured out that what had happened did not stay at the convention. She was crushing on Brooke hard and it had nothing to do with the sex, although that had not helped at all. She loved to hear Brooke talk about drones, and about the future of robotics. She loved talking with Brooke about the flaws with science fiction and about how Star Trek was better than Star Wars because Star Trek seemed to care about its fans.

When they finally arrived in Arcadia Bay, Victoria pulled into a secluded little spot near the lighthouse and locked the door when Brooke tried to leave. She looked down at the steering wheel when Brooke started to glare at her and said, "We have to talk about what happened."

"I know." Brooke rolled her eyes, "It never happened, and we aren't friends."

"That is the problem." Victoria fidgeted, "It did happen, and I enjoyed it. And I am not talking about the...No, I enjoyed hanging out with you and I don't want us to go back to awkward silences as we pass each other in the dorms or on the way to class."

Brooke relaxed and said, "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that I like you." Victoria smiled as the weight on her chest lifted, "And I am saying that I want people to know I like you. I want you to be able to come and go from my room as you please. I want to binge watch our favorite shows after sex. I want to kiss in public and go to drone shows with you. I want to do everything that you said that you liked to do..."

Brooke leaned over and kissed Victoria to keep her from rambling anymore and said, "So you are fine with everyone knowing you are in fact a super geek?"

"I am Geektoria and you are the mad scientist that freed me from my cage." Victoria laughed, "So are you ready to drive to Blackwell with me and let all your friends know that I was the stranger that you hooked up with?"

"If you can be brave so can I."

Victoria drove to Blackwell with a smile on her face and walked back to the dorms with her arm wrapped around Brooke's waist. She kissed Brooke on last time before letting her go and started back to her own room when Taylor and Courtney stopped her.

Taylor looked at Brooke's dorm and said, "So you had a lot of fun at Comic Con?"

"You knew that was where I went?!" Victoria was both happy and confused by what Taylor had said, "How?"

"We are your friends that is how."

Courtney shook her head and said, "And we also stalked you on the internet."

Taylor elbowed Courtney and laughed before she pulled out her phone to show that Courtney was telling the truth. "We got curious so we googled three day events in Seattle and found a few possibilities including a fashion show, an art gallery showing off a new artist, and a reunion concert for a band."

"But then we saw Max texting with Warren who was at Comic Con and although neither of them noticed it we saw someone very familiar in the background so we did some snooping on Facebook and Twitter to see if anyone else had pictures."

"That is how we ended up on Lucy Lawless' Twitter account." Taylor pulled it up to show pictures that Lucy Lawless had taken including one of the line of people waiting for her autograph that featured Brooke and Victoria. "She actually focused on you two because she thought you were girlfriends and even tweeted that all true fans of Xena are either lesbians or bisexuals."

Victoria took the phone and said, "I am both happy and mortified that Lucy called us a couple, and I am also terrified at how well you two put this together."

"It turns out that without you to tell us what to do we can get pretty bored and evil." Courtney laughed, "And it also turns out that hanging with Max and Dana is really fun."

Victoria hugged Taylor and Courtney and said, "I am so glad that you are my best friends."

Taylor hugged Victoria back and said, "Next year you better invite us."

Victoria wiped away the tears forming in her eyes, "I definitely will."


End file.
